Entre la espada y la pared
by La Menda
Summary: Austin, un joven psicólogo, ha tratado desde siempre casos de parejas en problemas y los ha resuelto con mucho éxito, lo cual le ha dado mucha fama. Todo está bien hasta que un día llega un caso de una pareja que pondrá en juego su profesionalidad. ¿Qué pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Con ustedes mi tercera historia en Fanfiction, espero que les guste. Siéntanse libres de comentar si les gusta o no, o si debo continuar. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 1: La confusión.

Eran las ocho de la tarde en un enorme despacho del centro de psicología de Miami. Dentro se encontraba un chico de unos veinticinco años, alto y esbelto, con pelo rubio del color de la paja y revuelto. Sus ojos castaños, vivos y alegres, repasaban rápidamente la lista de pacientes que le quedaba por atender. Sólo quedaba una pareja, unos tales Ally y Dallas. Suspiró de alivio. Por mucho que adorase su trabajo, pues él era Austin Moon, afamado psicólogo allí en Miami, a todo el mundo le gustaba poder disfrutar del viernes por la tarde. En cuanto atendiera a aquella pareja, llamaría a Dez y quedarían juntos para tomar algo en el bar más próximo. Llamaron a la puerta. Supuso que sería la pareja que le quedaba por atender. Veréis, él era famoso por algo. Ese algo eran los muchos casos de parejas que habían acudido a su despacho y habían salido con una sonrisa reluciendo en sus rostros, porque él era capaz de solucionar cualquier problema que hubiera surgido en la pareja, a veces logrando que se quisieran incluso más que antes. Abrió la puerta para recibir a la pareja, que sería de la misma edad que él o cercanos a esa cifra, cuando inevitablemente sus ojos se quedaron fijos mirando a la hermosa chica que se encontraba ante él. Era bajita, y esbelta. Tenía una larga melena castaña ondulada suavemente, y la piel blanca como la porcelana. Era como una muñeca de porcelana, delicada, pero capaz de andar. Austin se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos e incapaz de articular palabra. Dándose cuenta del enorme ridículo que debía de estar haciendo en ese momento, tragó saliva y trató de recuperar la compostura, pues el marido de la chica le comenzaba a fulminar con la mirada, y no parecía ser del tipo de personas con las que tuvieras muchas probabilidades de ganar una pelea. Era un hombre alto y fornido, incluso más alto que él, con el pelo castaño repeinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos castaños expresaban con bastante claridad que si seguía mirando así a su novia corría el riesgo de no salir vivo de aquel despacho.

- Soy Austin Moon, psicólogo de pareja. Si quieren vayan tomando asiento allí.- les indicó mientras señalaba a las acolchadas sillas negras donde hablaba con los pacientes.

Dallas se fue a sentar todavía lanzando miradas desafiantes a Austin. Ally, ajena a la disputa que había entre él y su novio, fue detrás de Dallas a tomar asiento. Austin les siguió, aunque no se iba enterando por donde iba caminando, pues las piernas de Ally eran dignas de observar. Largas, infinitas, y aquella falda de flores que llevaba tan sólo mejoraba las piernas. Retiró la mirada rápidamente de aquella vista, azorado y sonrojándose como loco. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Jamás le había ocurrido esto con ninguna paciente, ¿por qué esta era diferente? Se sentó en su sillón enfrente de ellos y procuro no mirar a Ally, porque si la seguía mirando de aquella manera corría el riesgo de que no se enterara de nada de lo que le iban a contar.

- En definitiva, ¿qué les trae aquí?- preguntó, con su voz de fingida calma, inalterable.

- Verás, Dallas y yo nos casamos hace tres años.- le contestó Ally. Su suave y aterciopelada voz me hacía muy complicado que no me volviera para mirarla. El chico volvió su vista hacia la pared, donde tenía colgado los múltiples diplomas y condecoraciones que había recibido a lo largo de su breve, pero exitosa, carrera.- Al principio todo era fantástico, maravilloso, como un sueño. Pero pasaron los meses y fuimos perdiendo, como decirlo…- miró a Dallas, buscando ayuda, pero su marido no dijo nada. Era obvio que si por él fuera no hubieran ido allí a solucionar el problema.- la chispa. Nos gustaría saber si usted, con la fama que tiene, sería capaz de reencontrar la chispa que perdimos.

Resopló por la bajo. A veces las parejas eran tan obcecadas en salvar su amor que eran incapaces de ver que lo suyo ya pasó, que ya no sentían lo mismo y que a lo mejor ya iba siendo hora de que rompieran. Él se lo diría, de no ser porque le pagaban por salvar relaciones, no por arruinarlas. Sin embargo, estaba deseando que estos dos se separaran, sin saber por qué. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, pensar con más lógica. Decidió comenzar a preguntarles cosas sobre su relación, para saber más de la pareja y arreglar aquel problema, aunque estuviera eso totalmente en contra de su voluntad.

- Bien, ya veo.- comentó.- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis?

- Bueno…- me fue a contestar a Dallas, quitando la palabra a Ally. Esta fue a replicar, pero Dallas la dirigió una mirada amenazadora, indicándola que se callara. Ally se encogió de miedo en el asiento, pero dejó que su marido siguiera hablando.- Ella era la chica que atendía en la tienda de música.- esto lo dijo con un tono despectivo que no le gustó nada al rubio. Para él la música era una parte importante de su vida, y no toleraba que la gente hablara de esa manera sobre ella.- Yo el que atendía en la tienda de accesorios para móviles. A mí siempre me había gustado Allyson, porque desde mi tienda la podía observar y llevaba trabajando allí desde los catorce, ayudando a mi padre. Un día me armé de valor y la pedí salir, y de esa primera cita en el parque hasta hoy en día.

Austin enarcó las cejas, suspicaz. Le daba la sensación de que en aquella historia faltaban muchos trozos, pero no dijo nada. Puso las escasas notas que había tomado sobre el caso en la mesa y continuó con el interrogatorio, esta vez observando las expresiones que tenía la pareja al hablar.

- Y, bueno… ¿habéis tenido algún momento infeliz a parte del bache por el que estáis pasando ahora?- preguntó.

- No, no.- se apresuró a negar Dallas, sin dejar a Ally hablar.- Hemos sido muy felices hasta ahora, y seguimos siendo felices. No sé por qué estamos aquí, incluso.

Soltó una carcajada sarcástica. ¿De verdad Dallas era incapaz de darse cuenta de que no se les veía demasiado felices que se pueda presumir?

- ¿Seguro?- inquirió, con falsa jovialidad. Ally se dispuso a decir algo, pero Dallas la puso la mano en la rodilla, indicándola que lo dejara contestar al rubio.

- Por supuesto, caballero. ¿Qué le hace dudar de eso?

- Nada, sólo quería saber el punto de vista de los dos, por eso preguntaba a Ally.

- El punto de vista de Ally es idéntico al mío.- respondió Dallas, de manera abrupta, dando por zanjado el tema.- ¿No tiene más preguntas que hacer?

- Oh, por supuesto.

Continuó con la ronda de preguntas a la pareja. Notó el miedo en el rostro de Ally, el orgullo en el rostro de Dallas. Ally no había dirigido la mirada a Dallas en la hora que llevaban de consulta. Jugueteaba con el dobladillo de la falda entre sus temblorosos dedos. Cuando consideró que ya habían tenido bastante conversación por hoy, se dispuso a despedirles.

- Bueno, creo que por hoy basta. ¿Qué les parece si nos volvemos a ver dentro de una semana, a la misma hora?- los dos asintieron, de acuerdo con la hora propuesta.- Tomen mi tarjeta con mi número de teléfono, por si surge algún problema me llaman y me lo comentan.

Les acompañó hasta la puerta del despacho. Ally se fue tan silenciosa como vino, mientras que Dallas se fue mascullando por lo bajo, aparentemente muy enfadado por la sesión que había tenido. Austin se quedó en la franja de la puerta, observando como la pequeña mujer se marchaba junto con su marido, y soltó un quejido. Era una pena que esa mujer tuviera un marido, porque era tan guapa… él la haría más feliz, sin lugar a dudas… no se podía creer que una mujer fuera capaz de causar tal impresión en él. Tal era la impresión que incluso ahora que ya hacían cinco minutos que se había marchado en el ascensor, él seguía fijo en la puerta, recordando una y otra vez como había salido, con su melena ondulada moviéndose al compás de sus pasos. Aunque debería olvidarse de ella, porque en cuanto pasara un par de sesiones por su despacho su matrimonio se habría solucionado, ella sería feliz y él un desgraciado que se había enamorado sin sentido alguno por alguien que casi ni conocía. También si conocierais la vida amorosa de Austin enseguida comprenderéis porque se estaba rindiendo en el tema. Había tenido dos novias. Kira y Brooke. La primera una chica perfecta, parecía una modelo, con su piel morena y su larga melena oscura como el carbón. Comenzó a salir con ella a los quince años, y, tras seis meses de relación, ella cortó con él. Fue cuestión de días que Austin se enterara que, de los seis meses de relación que había tenido con ella, Kira había comenzado a salir con otro chico. Eso le dejo muy destrozado, roto por dentro. Pero volvió a probar suerte cuando salió con Brooke, otra chica de su instituto. Fueron dos años de relación, hasta que se enteró de que había estado saliendo tres años con otro chico, a la vez que él, y lo peor es que él había sido a quien habían utilizado para engañar al otro pobre chico. En resumen, su vida amorosa era, es y será una mierda. Nada podrá cambiar eso. Se retiró de la puerta con sus tristes recuerdos de su vida estudiantil, y recogió todos los papeles de casos que había obtenido en aquel viernes y los guardó en su maletín de cuero negro. Lo cerró, se puso la gabardina y apagó todas las luces del despacho. Cerró con la llave y se fue del despacho, cabizbajo, todavía con la castaña y su pareja dando vueltas en su mente. Y lo peor era que no iba ser la última vez en que esa castaña iba a ocupar su mente, por desgracia para él.

**XOXOX.**


	2. Chapter 2: La obviedad

**¡Hola a todos! Comentarios, menciones, respuestas de preguntas… al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 2: La obviedad.

- Colega, tienes un severo problema.- sentenció Dez, gran amigo de Austin, mientras sorbía de su vaso de cerveza.

Al final había quedado con Dez para tomar algo después de trabajar, pues tras la consulta de Ally se sentía muy descentrado y necesitaba ayuda. Su amigo, un director de cine, enseguida había comprendido el problema de su compañero. A pesar de que su aspecto pudiera indicar lo contrario, Dez era alguien que tenía las ideas muy claras y era muy bueno dando consejos. Su pelo pelirrojo, su rostro lleno de pecas y sus coloridas ropas daban la impresión contraria, pero a Austin le daba igual. Llevaban siendo amigos desde que se conocieron en el instituto. Él era algo más mayor que él, tenía treinta años, pero enseguida se hicieron mejores amigos. Dez trataba a Austin como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo, pues él tenía una hermana, y Austin había aceptado con agrado ser tratado como el hermano pequeño.

- ¿Qué severo problema?- preguntó el rubio, bastante más confuso de lo que ya estaba.

- Lo que quiero decir es que ya has experimentado el amor a primera vista, nada más.- le explicó Dez.

- ¡No!- exclamó horrorizado el psicólogo.- ¿No estarás diciendo que…?

- ¿… que te has enamorado de Ally? Sí, efectivamente, eso era lo que buscaba decirte.- ocultó la sonrisa que se produjo en sus labios dando otro trago a la cerveza. La cara de confusión de Austin era demasiado graciosa.

- ¡No debo enamorarme de mis pacientes! ¡Está prohibido! Por lo menos mi ética me dice…- fue a continuar, pero Dez le interrumpió, impaciente:

- ¿Qué dice tu ética? ¿Qué debes controlar todas tus emociones, y ocultarlas, cuando es algo instintivo? Porque tú dices que no "debes" enamorarte, pero siempre "puedes" hacer lo que te dé la gana, ¿no crees?- ante la expresión descompuesta de su amigo, Dez se pasó la mano por su pelo pelirrojo y prosiguió hablando:- Austin, llevas sin salir con una chica… ¿Cuánto? ¿Más de diez años? La última vez que saliste con alguien fue Brooke, cuando estabas en el instituto. Te has centrado demasiado en el trabajo. Es normal esto, en algún momento alguna chica debería llamarte la atención. Tu vida profesional es igual de importante que tu vida social y amorosa, Austin, no lo olvides. Es más, yo diría que se complementan.

- Pero… yo no quiero que me pase lo mismo que con Brooke y Kira…- apuntó melancólico Austin. Él al final había pedido un refresco de limón, para pensar con más claridad. El calor de Miami y la confusión generada por Ally no estaban ayudando mucho.- Si con las dos me pasó lo mismo, será por algo. A lo mejor no valgo para tener pareja. O soy demasiado feo y nadie me quiere en su vida, una de dos.

- ¡Austin! Para ser psicólogo eres alguien que busca lo negativo muy deprisa, ¿eh? Si Kira y Brooke te trataron igual es porque no supieron apreciarte. Si a ti no te saben apreciar, imagínate como se apreciaran a ellas mismas.- una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, que a Dez no le pasó desapercibida.- ¡Ahí está el Austin alegre que yo conozco! ¡No te entristezcas, que hoy es viernes!

Siguieron bromeando un rato más entre bebida y bebida, hasta que se hizo bastante tarde y cada uno decidió marcharse a su casa a descansar. A pesar de que fuera viernes, Dez tenía que trabajar los sábados, y Austin se dedicaba los sábados a ordenar y limpiar su despacho. En definitiva, el sábado no era un día de descanso, tampoco. Se despidieron y antes de marcharse Dez le dijo:

- Nunca sabrás que pasará si no lo experimentas, ¿no crees?- dicho esto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le dejó en el bar, ausente, sin saber que pensar de la charla que había tenido con Dez. Y ahora, ¿qué debía hacer?

Austin se levantó al día siguiente a las ocho, hecho polvo. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Había tenido pesadillas con lo que había ocurrido en el instituto. Digamos que en el instituto él era el hijo de la directora, y eso logró que ganara el odio de muchos alumnos quienes tenían mucha manía a su madre. Austin pensó al principio que a lo mejor Kira y Brooke rompieron con él por ser hijo de la directora, y estuvo enfadado con ella mucho tiempo hasta que descubrió la verdad, y tuvo que pedir disculpas a su madre, pues fue ella el hombro sobre el que lloró mucho tiempo. Sintiéndose como un muerto viviente, se levantó a rastras de la cama y se pegó una ducha rápida para despejarse. Desayunó, se vistió, y tras limpiar toda su casa, se dispuso a marcharse a su despacho para limpiar. Al principio tenía señoras de la limpieza encargadas de aquel tema, pero el presupuesto del centro quedó reducido, implicando que él sería el encargado de limpiar su despacho, pues la señora de la limpieza que se encargaba había sido despedida. Austin no puso pegas. Adoraba limpiar, ordenar… la gente le consideraba maniático, pero a él le parecía básico la limpieza y el orden. Si no, ¿qué sentido tendría la vida si todo fuera un caos? Se pasó prácticamente dos horas limpiando hasta que llamaron a su puerta. Qué raro… Él creía que no tenía ninguna cita… sacó su agenda para comprobarlo, mientras dijo:

- Pase, pase…

Se oyeron unos pasos con el sonido metálico del tacón del zapato al tocar el suelo, por lo que era de suponer que era una chica. Quitó la vista de su agenda para encontrarse a la última persona que esperaba ver a allí un sábado a las doce del mediodía. Ally Dawson.

- ¡Buenos días, Ally! ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó en su tono más amable, ocultando la realidad de que estaba tan nervioso y emocionado de verla allí que le temblaban las manos.

La reacción de Ally no era la esperada por el psicólogo, ni de lejos. En cuanto oyó el simpático saludo del doctor Ally rompió a llorar, sollozar, de manera incontrolable. Murmuraba por lo bajo "socorro", "ayuda" y "amor." El chico, pillado por sorpresa, lo único que pudo hacer fue darla un pañuelo. Se sonó escandalosamente los mocos. Con cuidado, Austin la empujó para que tomara asiento en los acolchados sofás que acababa de limpiar.

- Tranquilícese, por favor.- siguió llorando, desahogando sus penas. Cuando pareció que se había calmado algo, Austin la pidió:- Si quiere, ya que ha venido aquí, podría decirme que le ocurre.- Austin aguantó las ganas que tenía de abrazarla y consolarla, pues eso no sería muy profesional, que se diga.

- Dallas… Dallas y yo…- dijo entre hipidos. Austin esperó pacientemente a que siguiera con la explicación, dándola más pañuelos de papel.- hemos discutido.- lloró con más ganas.- Hemos peleado.

- Pero, Ally, ¿no estabais ya en esta situación? Por eso ibais a venir todos los viernes de este mes, ¿recuerdas?- le preguntó el psicólogo, confuso.

Ally iba a decir algo cuando tras la puerta apareció la jefa de la planta, Mindy. Ya sostenía las llaves, síntoma de que tenía planeado cerrar ya la planta de psicología, pues sólo habría los sábados para limpieza, nada más.

- Austin, deberías salir ya. Voy a cerrar la planta.- le exigió la señora, con ese tono malhumorado que tenía siempre.

- Ahora mismo, Mindy. Espera un momento afuera, que ahora salgo.

La gran señora, pues destacaba por su tamaño, se fue del marco de la puerta, dando algo más de privacidad a las dos personas que se encontraban adentro. Austin no sabía qué hacer. Quería de verdad hablar con Ally, saber que la apenaba tanto, pues era bastante importante saber todos los datos que hubiera para resolver los casos de parejas. Pero no podían hablar allí, que es dónde normalmente hablarían. Suspiró resignado. Sólo le quedaba una opción.

- ¿Qué le parece si vamos a una cafetería que hay aquí al lado? Esta bastante apartada y no suele ir demasiada gente, nos dará bastante privacidad.- la ofreció.

Ally, todavía moqueando, asintió. Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, a esperar a Austin. Fue en ese momento cuando lo vio. Como hacia siempre que veía Austin, sus ojos inevitablemente se bajaron por sus piernas, por sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Y algo saltó a la vista. Un enorme moratón por el lado interno de la pierna, y otro en el muslo. Y eso no se lo podía haber hecho cayéndose por las escaleras, porque tendría los golpes en las rodillas. Austin se volvió un poco suspicaz sobre cómo podía haber ido la discusión entre Ally y Dallas. No dándolo más vueltas, pues ya lo escucharía en primera persona cuando Ally se lo contara, recogió el maletín, la agenda y su abrigo y siguió a Ally afuera, a la calle.

- ¿¡Cómo que te ha pegado!?- preguntó enfurecido el psicólogo. Dándose cuenta de que a lo mejor había exagerado un poco, bebió un sorbo de su amargo café, casi tan amargo como la historia que le acababa de contar Ally.

- Shh… No grites, Austin. Nos podrían oír. Necesitaba contarte esto porque quiero… yo le quiero, Austin.- ¿por qué había deseado que la frase fuera: "yo te quiero, Austin", en lugar de: "yo le quiero, Austin"? Esto comenzaba a carecer de sentido.- Necesito que me ayudes. Quiero que lo nuestro vuelva a ser como lo de antes. Y dado que Dallas no te lo va a decir, ni quiere volver a tu consulta, te lo tenía que decir yo. Yo seguiré viniendo a tu consulta. Necesito que me digas como haces para arreglar a todas esas parejas.- le dirigió una mirada expectante, mientras tomaba un poco del licor que había pedido.

Austin se puso a pensar. No era por desilusionar a Ally, pero jamás había tenido casos en los que hubiera maltratos de por medio. Es más, siempre que había atendido a una pareja lo había hecho por mutuo acuerdo, y nada de esto había pasado. Como no quería dejarla sin ninguna solución, y además quería seguir viéndola, la dijo:

- No sé… déjame pensar un poco. A lo mejor mañana se me ocurre algo.

- Vale, pues nos vemos mañana. Ahora me tengo que ir, Dios sabe cómo se encontrará ahora Dallas. Cuando lo dejé estaba borracho perdido, no quiero ni pensar que resaca debe tener ahora. Alguien deberá cuidarlo, ¿no?- afirmó Ally, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.- Gracias por invitarme a la copa, Austin, ha sido el mejor licor de avellanas que he probado en mi vida. Me quedaría a terminar la copa contigo, pero tengo cosas urgentes que hacer. ¡Adiós!

Austin observó como Ally se marchaba apresuradamente por los cristales del bar, mientras él se quedaba solo, en la mesa del bar, con una copa y un café. Lo único positivo que había sacado de aquella efímera conversación había sido que iba a volver a ver a Ally al día siguiente, aunque las causas de su visita no es que fueran las que él desearía. Aunque no tenía ni idea de a qué hora la vería ni nada, pero supuso que sería en su despacho, pues él estaría allí encerrado de diez de la mañana a diez de la noche. Se terminó el café de un sorbo y se preparó para pagar la cuenta. Había pasado de beber el licor de Ally porque él no es que fuera muy fan del alcohol, todo sea dicho… Se acercó a la barra y dejó la taza y la copa allí. Cuando el dependiente le vio, Austin le entregó el dinero correspondiente. Mientras el señor, que ya tendría sus sesenta años, guardaba el dinero, le dijo:

- Ay, el amor hijo… te va a hacer bastante más daño del que crees.- Austin le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿De verdad se notaba tanto?- Si, hijo, sí, se notaba tanto.- le contestó el dependiente, leyendo su mente.- Puede que tus oídos estuvieran escuchando la historia que te estuviera contando, pero tus ojos no podían dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo, como si fuera una obra de arte. Se habría dado cuenta hasta un tonto que te gusta. Lo cual me lleva a pensar que a lo mejor ella está tonta, porque no se ha percatado de ese detalle…

Austin salió del bar con las palabras del señor en su mente. ¿De verdad era tan obvio? Buff… ¿por qué tendría que haber conocido a Ally? Las cosas habrían sido bastante más sencillas sin saber de su existencia…

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias a los 71 lectores que acumuló el primer capítulo! ¡Sois lo mejor! Gracias por comentar a: Candy Lof (¡Dios mío! Cuando leí tu nombre entre los comentarios, casi me muero de infarto. ¡Soy gran fan de la historia tuya "Las apariencia engañan"! De verdad, me encanta esa historia. Gracias por comentar. Bueno, espero que no te decepcione el capítulo. Ten un fantástico viernes o sábado, depende de cuando leas esto.) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¡Encantada de verte por aquí de nuevo! Yo también te extrañé, aunque fuera tan poco tiempo. Espero que esta historia te guste. Me está costando bastante escribir los capítulos porque Austin y Ally ya son más mayores, pero espero que os gusten igual que mis anteriores historias. Un saludo.) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! Tranquila, más tarde o más temprano la vida amorosa de Austin irá a mejor, o eso esperamos todos. Muchas gracias por comentar. Un saludo.) A Guest y a Melisa Mayte (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal, hermana? ¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos entre los comentarios! Dios mío, yo ya pensaba que te habían dejado de gustar mis historias. ¡No estoy enfadada contigo, es imposible enfadarse contigo! Eres siempre muy simpática y divertida. Sea cual sea el problema por el que hayas pasado espero que ya se haya acabado y que estés bien. Ya sabes que si quieres puedes desahogarte conmigo por PM, a mí nunca me molesta escuchar a los demás y ayudarles. En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste y te alegres al leerlo. Por cierto, ¿cómo podías creer que me había olvidado de ti? Eres mi hermana, de los hermanos y familia uno nunca debe de olvidarse. Ten un maravilloso-fantástico-increíble-genial viernes o sábados. Muchos besos y abrazos desde España.) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**


	3. Chapter 3: La impotencia

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones, agradecimientos… al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 3: La impotencia.

Austin pasó la vista nervioso por los papeles de los casos que había tenido aquel día. Eran las diez menos cuarto de la noche, y tarde o temprano tenía pensado cerrar. Lo que de verdad le inquietaba era que Ally no se había presentado todavía por la consulta. Austin esperó cinco minutos más. Dando ya por hecho que Ally se habría olvidado de lo que habían hablado en el bar, se quitó la bata blanca y la dejó en el perchero. Estaba agotado. Era demasiado trabajo. Le había tocado trabajar ese domingo como excepción porque se le había ido acumulando el trabajo de las semanas y si no atendía hoy a todos esos clientes no les podría atender en otro momento. Con un suspiro recogió todos los papeles de la mesa. Digamos que no había tenido el mejor de los días. Se había pasado las horas de trabajo preocupado por lo que le pudo haber pasado a Ally cuando había vuelto a su casa. Múltiples intentos hizo para olvidarse de aquella castaña que le estaba volviendo loco, lo cual era bastante irónico, que alguien que se dedique a curar enfermedades mentales vaya acabar con una. Se puso el abrigo mientras apagaba el ordenador. Justo en ese momento aquella persona que había estado en su mente todo el día irrumpió en la sala, rompiendo el silencio que había habido hasta el momento.

- ¡Austin… Austin…! Siento haber venido tan tarde, he tenido que pasar el día cuidando a Dallas y componiendo canciones para el próximo disco de un nuevo cantante que está promocionando mi discográfica. Si te molesto, bueno…- dijo todo esto sin respirar, lo cual le dio tiempo suficiente al psicólogo para recuperarse de la sorpresa de verla allí.

- Tranquila, Ally, no me molestas. Todavía me queda una hora de consulta.- mintió con habilidad Austin. Una hora con Ally tras aquel maldito día que llevaba a rastras le vendría como perlas. Aunque ahora que lo decías, implicaría trabajo extra… y ya eran las diez de la noche. En algún momento iba a necesitar un descanso, pues llevaba trabajando doce horas. Pero ignorando a su organismo hecho polvo, invitó a la castaña a sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones.

- Y bueno, Austin, ¿se te ha ocurrido alguna idea para salvar mi matrimonio con Dallas? Por favor, dime que sí. Dime que no he venido hasta la otra punta de la ciudad a las diez de la noche para recibir un no, porque si no vaya derroche de tiempo y dinero en el autobús.- le exigió Ally. Austin se sintió un poco dolido porque Ally no buscara su compañía igual que él buscaba desesperado la suya, pero ignoró el pinchazo que sintió en su corazón. Tenía que ser profesional.

- Verás, Ally… estuve pensando que a lo mejor el problema en esa pareja no eres tú.- comenzó su discurso Austin con su voz relajada. Se sentó de nuevo en su silla con manillares.- El que tiene un problema de agresividad no eres tú, Ally. Creo que resulta obvio que…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- le gritó Ally, fuera de sí. Austin se echó para atrás, asustado ante el ataque de furia de la pequeña mujer.- ¡No oses decir su nombre! ¡Y ni se te ocurra decir que está enfermo mentalmente! ¡Buscaba una solución para los dos, no en la que uno de los dos tuviera que cargar con los problemas! ¿Me oye? ¡Le consideraba más profesional!

Y dicho esto, abandonó la sala con paso rápido, como un huracán. Austin se quedó plantado en la silla, sin saber qué hacer. ¿De verdad acababa de pasar eso? Él se lo había intentado explicar de la manera más educada posible, para evitar precisamente reacciones como esas… ¿Qué la había hecho? Aún más confuso que cuando Ally entró por la puerta, Austin dejó el despacho. Estaba tan sumamente descentrado que hasta se dejó las luces dadas. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar entre él y Ally?

- ¿En serio, tío? ¿Te cortó la conversación así, tal cual iba?- le preguntó Dez al escuchar su historia.

Nada más llegar a su casa lo primero que había hecho había sido llamar a Dez. Necesitaba alguien que le diera consejo. ¿Y quién mejor que su amigo el pelirrojo?

- Sí, así es. Y no sé que la pasa… Estoy muy preocupado por ella, y no sé por qué. Esto nunca me había pasado con ningún paciente, te lo prometo.

- Ya, Austin, pero eso se debe a que estás loco por ella, nada más.- Austin fue a negar la evidencia cuando su amigo le interrumpió sin ninguna sutileza.-Austin, lo que está a la luz no necesita de candelas, ¿entiendes? Es más que evidente que aquella chica te gusta, y no se hable más. Además, si tan preocupado estás, llámala al teléfono. A fin de cuentas, tienes todos sus datos en los ficheros de clientes, ya va siendo hora de que les uses para algo.

Austin se dispuso a replicar cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie al otro lado de la línea. Típico de Dez. Dejar las llamadas a mitad. No es que le ofendiera mucho el asunto, pero cuando estaban en medio de una conversación importante como aquella, es cuando, lamentaba no haber corregido a su amigo por manías como aquella. Pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar por eso. La idea que Dez le acababa de dar no era tan mala como aparentaba. Pero, ¿sería correcto llamar a un paciente para algo que no era del trabajo? Ante todo mi profesionalidad. Aunque esto en realidad tenía algo que ver con el trabajo, porque tenía que ver con el caso que estaba tratando. Decidido, fue a por su agenda, mientras por el camino se iba quitando los zapatos y la camisa, quedándose en los vaqueros y la camiseta que llevaba puesta en ese momento. Cogió la agenda, anotó el número de teléfono y volvió a su salón. Era un salón bastante modesto, con paredes azul celeste y muebles en tonos blancos y grises, y un enorme sillón de color marrón. En el centro presidía una mesita repleta de diccionarios con terminología médica, y enfrente del sofá se encontraba una televisión de grandes proporciones. Se tiro en el sofá, en la montaña de cojines que tenía por si se quedaba dormido viendo la tele. Cogió su teléfono, y con dedos temblorosos debido a la emoción, comenzó a marcar el número. Y esperó. Y esperó. Si que daba línea, lo cual implicaba que el teléfono lo tenía encendido y a mano. Esperó hasta que oyó el sonido de cómo colgaban el móvil. Ally le había colgado el móvil. Pero Austin era alguien bastante cabezota e insistente, y no iba a parar hasta obtener noticias de Ally.

Cuando dijo que no iba a parar, iba en serio. Eran la una de la madrugada, y el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en él. No sabía cuántas veces había llamado, perdió la cuenta sobre las doce de la medianoche, pero aún así no se rindió y siguió llamando. Y no iba a parar hasta conseguir oír la melodiosa voz de Ally. Sobre las dos de la madrugada consiguió lo que con tanto empeño había ido buscando. La voz enfadada de Ally resonó por sus oídos.

- Perdone, ¿qué querría? Lleva llamando desde hace unas cuatro horas, y creo que no le conozco.- la irritación era patente en la dulce voz de la chica.

- Ally, soy yo, Austin. Tan sólo quería saber si estabas bien.- Austin reconoció que su voz demostraba la desesperación que había acabado sintiendo cuando no le cogía el teléfono.

- Ah, Austin, tú.- el desprecio que emanó de esa frase hizo que las tripas de Austin se encogieran de dolor y que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro.- Bien, ya puedes ver que estoy bien. Adiós.

- No, ¡espera!- no se había pasado cuatro horas intentando contactar con ella para que luego le colgara el teléfono en su cara.- Si no es mucho preguntar, ¿por qué te has ido de esa manera de mi consulta?

Se oyó el largo suspiro que soltó Ally por el otro lado del teléfono. Expresaba la impaciencia que sentía y como no quería ni oír al psicólogo. Lo que pasaba es que él no entendía que la había hecho. Le bastaba con saber que la había hecho y la dejaría en paz. Esperó a que Ally hablara.

- Bien, verás, Austin. Yo puse todas mis esperanzas en ti para que salvaras mi matrimonio. Todas y cada una. Y hoy ha sido cuando me he dado cuenta de lo equivocada que he estado al confiar en ti. Es obvio que tú eres demasiado joven para haberte ganado tal fama con trabajos reales. Lo que dicen de ti son todo mentiras para que fuera más gente a tu consulta, o si no estarías arruinado. No eres más que un niño con el traje de su padre en un despacho que le viene demasiado grande.- con ello concluyo su discurso.

Austin se quedó en silencio, pensando cómo responder. Tras oír aquello se quedó quieto, sin reacción posible, tumbado en el sofá cuan largo era. La capacidad de articular palabra volvió a él cuando sintió su sangre hirviendo. ¿Acababa de decir ella eso de él? ¿Después de todo lo que la había ayudado? Eso quería creer ella. Jamás se debería poner en duda su trabajo, le había costado mucho llegar hasta donde estaba ahora.

- Ally, te puedo demostrar de un millón de maneras distintas de que la fama que me han dado, que, ojo, no la he escogido yo, me es merecida.- justo en ese momento en su confusa, cansada y frustrada mente una idea surgió. Esbozó una sonrisa sólo de pensar en aquella idea.- Y te voy a demostrar lo que te he dicho. Voy a solucionar el problema que tenéis Dallas y tú. Y sin cobrarte nada. Eso sí, nos vemos mañana en mi despacho a las seis, ¿vales?

- ¿En serio?- preguntó incrédula Ally. Austin asintió mudamente, pero Ally lo captó a través de la línea.- Vale, nos vemos allí a la seis.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, pues ya lo había colgado. Austin dejó el teléfono encima de la mesita y fue a buscar todos los libros de psicología de pareja que tenía por toda la casa. Los extendió por todo el sofá y abrió el primero, uno muy grueso y que se titulaba "La psicología y los gestos." Comenzó a leer, para repasar todos los conceptos que pudiera llegar a necesitar al día siguiente ante Ally. Porque la había prometido que iba a demostrarla que su fama no era desmerecida, y eso iba a hacer. A parte de eso también iba a conseguir pasar más tiempo con ella, lo cual era la principal motivación para estudiar a las tres de la mañana, aunque nunca lo reconocería.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustara! ¡Gracias a todo aquel que leyó mi historia, ya somos más de 213 lectores! ¡Os adoro! Gracias por comentar a: RaurayAusllyfan (me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, puse mucho esfuerzo en él. Tranquila por lo de Austin y Ally, queda mucha historia que contar. Un saludo.) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! Gracias por comentar aunque no sea de mis mejores historias ni de tu gusto, prometo no decepcionarte con este capítulo, o al menos espero que te guste.) A Candy Lof (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! En serio, no te haces una idea de lo que me gusta tu historia, me da igual esperar un montón para que publiques, ¡es buenísima! Es una de las mejores historias que he leído en español, te lo puedo asegurar. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo, y que este a la altura de tus expectativas. ¡Muchos abrazos y besos!) Y a Melisa Mayte (¡Hola hermana! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado! En serio, cuando dejaste de comentar en mis historias comencé a pensar que te había pasado algo grave, y veo que no me equivocaba. Estaba muy preocupada. ¡Es imposible que esté enfadada contigo! ¡Tus comentarios siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo y a intentar mejorar mi escritura! Me alegra saber que te hice sentir mejor. No pasa nada si no puedes comentar, recuerda que aquí lo importante es que tú no lo pases mal. Si por escribir un comentario de haces daño, no escribas, yo lo comprendo. Tu salud es más importante. ¡Yo también te he echado mucho de menos! Espero que se te pase cuanto antes todas las secuelas del accidente. Muchos abrazos y besos desde España.) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX. **


	4. Chapter 4: La realidad

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento no haber podido publicar la semana pasada, pero es que el fin de semana estuve de acampada y esta semana he estado muy ocupada, entre otras cosas porque estuve preparándome para ir al concierto que R5 dio en Madrid. ¡Fue increíble!**

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 4: La realidad.

Austin se levantó a la mañana siguiente con el cuello dolorido, pues se había quedado dormido encima del libro que estaba estudiando, cuyo título era: "La personalidad." A pesar del cansancio, nunca se había sentido más realizado. Había estudiado todos sus libros de su época estudiantil, y podría decirte cualquier definición en aquel momento, pues se las sabía todas. Sin darse más tiempo para desperezarse, se incorporó de un salto del suelo y se dispuso a prepararse para afrontar el día que se le venía encima. Lo que él no sabía es que aquel día que acababa de comenzar le tenía reservado más sorpresas de las que él habría esperado.

Copió apresuradamente las palabras en el esquema que estaba elaborando. Entre consulta y consulta había estado planificando el caso de Ally, y todo, según sus planos, iba viento en popa. Realizó los últimos trazados y extendió el plano sobre la mesa de su despacho. Perfecto. Tenía ya los planos para recuperar el matrimonio de Ally y para partir su corazón en un millón de pedazos. Quien le diría que un plan pudiera servir para tanto. Justo en ese momento alguien golpeó en la maciza puerta de madera. Austin comprobó la hora en el reloj. Las seis. Se suponía que ahora debía venir Ally. Se colocó el pelo de manera decente, y se inspeccionó varias veces en el espejo para asegurarse que no se notaban demasiado las ojeras de la falta de sueño de la noche anterior. Entonces, y sólo entonces, abrió la puerta.

- Buenas tardes, Austin.- el saludo educado de la castaña no fue nada más que otra indicación de cómo desconfiaba de él.

- Buenas tardes, Allyson.- la chica lo fulminó con la mirada cuando empleó su nombre completo.

No mediaron más palabra, y se fue a sentar cada uno en su puesto. Ally en los cómodos sillones negros, y Austin tras la mesa atestada de planos, la mayoría sobre el caso de Ally. Nunca había estudiado tanto un caso, y estaba muy orgulloso. Aunque, por mucho que se empeñara en decir que había puesto tanto esfuerzo por mejorar su currículo y sus logros en aquel oficio, se notaba demasiado que por esa causa no había sido. Su subconsciente se lo recordaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, como cuando su mirada y la de Ally se conectaban unos segundos mientras el ordenaba los papeles que iba a emplear en esa sesión. El silencio que prosiguió al momento vivido se prolongó de manera exagerada, y Austin se sintió obligado a romperlo. ¡Qué demonios! Este era su despacho, y esta, una sesión con una paciente que él mismo había pedido. Él tenía que controlar lo que pasaba, no podía dejar que la pasión del momento, la complicidad de aquella mirada que habían compartido le dejara sin palabras. Haciendo un gran y evidente esfuerzo, tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno, Ally, cuénteme qué tal le ha ido el día.- trató de que sonara lo más informal posible, pero lo curioso de tu voz es que te odia lo bastante para cambiar el tono que uses a su antojo, por lo que sonó como si estuviera preocupadísimo, que era como estaba en ese momento.

- Bien. Muy bien.- el sarcasmo haciéndose evidente en ella.- Tuve que cuidar de mi marido, que tenía una borrachera impresionante, y cuando parecía que me iba a poder ir a dormir, llama un número desconocido.- Austin se sonrojó levemente ante la memoria del día anterior.- Pensé que pararía al cabo de dos, tres llamadas. Pero, ¡qué va! Continuó y continuó, hasta que me vi obligada a cogerle el teléfono a la una de la madrugada. Para resultar que eras tú.- le dirigió una mirada repleta de furia.- Tú, la persona de la que he estado huyendo desde aquella sesión porque no tienes ni idea de lo que haces, tú tuviste que ser quien me llamaba. Y lo peor es, ¡QUE NO SÉ POR QUÉ ME SIGUES!

- Yo no te sigo. Tan sólo me preocupo por tu caso, me parece una caso muy grave de maltrato, ¿sabes?- sonó más a una excusa que al verdadero argumento que quería dar.

- PUES ME DA IGUAL, ¿SABES?- Ally ya había perdido los estribos totalmente. Austin no sabía que la pasaba, pero creyó ver en sus ojos brillar la chispa de la adrenalina, y comenzó a barajar la posibilidad de que tuviera algún problema de personalidad o algo. Lo anotó en su hoja.- Y TÚ, ¿QUÉ ANOTAS? TE CREES UN PSICÓLOGO Y NO ERES MÁS QUE UN NIÑO, UN NIÑO QUE VA CONTANDO MENTIRAS POR AHÍ. QUE NO AYUDA A SOLUCIONAR CASOS, Y QUE HUNDE MATRIMONIOS.- después de decir esto, soltó un largo suspiro. Austin se había quedado helado en el sitio, sin escribir más.- Ale, ya me siento mejor. ¿Qué me ibas a contar?

Mientras Austin se recuperaba del susto, comenzó a pensar que a lo mejor Dallas tendría algún problema de personalidad, pero que sin ninguna duda Ally debía sufrir de bipolaridad. Sin embargo, esto no lo anotó. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, pues no quería que Ally viera lo mucho que lo habían herido sus palabras. Tras un momento de taparse el rostro, se retiró las manos y siguió hablando, como si nada.

- Verás, Ally, tan sólo quería decirte, que si quieres salvar tu matrimonio, debes comenzar a independizarte un poco más de Dallas, ¿sabes?- ante la cara de duda que puso Ally, Austin se apresuró a aclarar:- Será beneficioso para los dos. Al no veros todo el rato, tendréis más ganas de pasar buenos momentos juntos. En serio, eso es lo que debes hacer esta semana, y la semana que viene me tienes que comentar lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Cómo puedo pasar menos tiempo con Dallas? Estamos prácticamente todo el día juntos.

- Sal con amigas.- propuso Austin.

- No tengo amigas.- Austin la miró con extrañeza. Ahora que Ally estaba más tranquila, podía fijarse mejor en ella, y se fijó en la soledad que la rodeaba. ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes?- Dejaron de hablarme en cuanto comencé a salir con Dallas, pues ellas estaban en contra de que salieran con él, pues decían que no era muy buena idea. Dejamos de hablar cuando tenía dieciocho años. Así que, no, no voy a poder pasar un rato sin Dallas.

Austin comenzó a pensar. Sí que tenía que haber alguna manera en la que Ally pasara menos tiempo con el borrego ese que tiene por marido. Lo necesitaba de veras. Sólo de ver sus piernas, repletas de moratones y cortes, y la manera en que su cuerpo temblaba de manera incontrolable debido al miedo y a la mala vida que llevaba, esto le bastaba para buscar con más ganas alguna solución. ¿Con qué personas se relacionaría Ally? Probablemente con sus padres, y se tenía hermanos con sus hermanos… y con él, ¡Con él, claro, con él! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

- Bueno, si quieres puedes quedar conmigo, después del trabajo, digo. Vamos al bar al que fuimos el otro día y te desahogas conmigo.- le sugirió Austin.

- Um… no sé. ¿No crees que Dallas se enfadará si me ve contigo?- Austin le dirigió una mirada de incredibilidad.- ¡Ah, es verdad, que se supone que debo independizarme de Dallas! Vale, si quieres quedamos.

Aunque por fuera su rostro luciera una calma envidiable, por dentro la emoción le estaba embargando. ¡Iba a quedar con Ally! ¡Por mutuo acuerdo!

- Vale, ¿no te molesta si viene mi amigo Dez también? Así conocerás a más gente.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo quieres que quedemos?- parecía que todo el enfado y el odio que tenía hacia él se había esfumado en aquel momento, y Austin estaba más que contento con ello.

- ¿Qué tal si hoy a las diez, cuando acabe de trabajar?

- Bien. Nos vemos en el café a las diez.- miró al reloj de la pared. Ya eran las siete. Habían pasado allí una hora y ninguno de los dos se había percatado.- Me tengo que ir, además, tú tendrás más pacientes a las que atender. Nos vemos luego, Austin.

Dicho esto salió por la puerta. Austin suspiró. ¿En serio, la mujer de la que se acababa de enamorar tenía que estar casada? Qué buena suerte, la suya…

Sería mentir si os dijera que se concentró plenamente en su trabajo, porque no. No pudo dejar de pensar en la quedada con Ally de aquel día. Miraba al reloj cada minuto que pasaba, esperando que fueran ya las diez de la noche y se pudiera marchar de allí. Y pensar en Ally tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Pensar en su pelo castaño, siempre perfectamente ondulado, y en sus grandes y expresivos ojos. Aquello no estaba ayudando demasiado. Intentó prestar atención a lo que quisiera estar contándole un anciano que estaba atendiendo, pero no pudo. Ally parecía decidida a quedarse en su mente lo que quedaba de tarde. Al menos estaba tan sumamente concentrado en Ally y en la quedada que el tiempo se le pasó volando entre consulta y consulta, y papeles en los que había anotado palabras que supuestamente eran "claves" aunque sabía de sobra que al día siguiente cuando se volviera a encontrar con aquella persona tendría que repetir la conversación que había tenido lugar hoy. A las diez menos un minuto no pudo esperar más y recogió todo deprisa, y sin molestarse en comprobar si se dejaba algo en su despacho, se marchó de allí y se dirigió al bar, dispuesto a encontrarse con Dez y Ally.

- ¿¡Y lo dejaron por otro!?- Ally acababa de descubrir la desastrosa vida amorosa de Austin, en un momento en el que Dez fue bastante indiscreto, y ahora llevaban media hora riéndose Dez y Ally de la triste vida amorosa de Austin.

Mientras el aludido intentaba pasar de lo más desapercibido, esforzándose por esconderse detrás de la columna para que no vieran su sonrojo. No veía la gracia en aquel tema, era algo por lo que todavía estaba dolido. Pero no podía quedar así de mal delante de Ally, por lo que puso su mejor sonrisa falsa y se metió en la conversación.

- Ya ves… cada semana la compraba una rosa para que luego le diera plantón al cabo de dos meses…- comentó Dez, mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

- Buah… y yo que creía que mi vida amorosa había sido triste… Si, no me extraña que sea psicólogo, todos los psicólogos son unos amargados y solitarios.- sentenció Ally, acabándose su licor de avellanas.

La última frase se quedó grabada en la mente de Austin. ¿Era cierto? ¿Era él un amargado? No consiguió pensar en otra cosa y estuvo taciturno el resto de la quedada, dando pequeños sorbos a su bebida y fijándose en los clientes del bar, para no ver la cara de disfrute de Ally ante estas historias. No se lo podía creer. ¿Tendría razón Ally y por eso no le gustaba a ella? Esperó que no fuera por eso, si no porque ya tenía un marido, porque si no iba a sufrir mucho.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias a los más de 400 lectores que ya tiene esta historia! ¡Sois los mejores! También muchas gracias por comentar a: zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Siento no haber podido publicar antes y espero que no estés enfadada conmigo. Me alegra saber que esta historia te sorprendió, me gusta innovar en el género que escribo, porque si no me acabo aburriendo mucho. Aunque sé que es una felicitación tardía, pero no me he conectado antes, feliz San Valentín ya pasado. Espero que fuera muy buen día para ti, porque el mío fue decepcionante. Muchos abrazos desde España.) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, me encanta que te guste mi historia.) A Melisa Mayte (¡Hola hermana! ¿Qué tal? Lamento no haber podido escribirte antes, pero he tenido una semana muy ajetreada, y encima he ido por fin al concierto de R5 en Madrid. Sólo te puedo decir una cosa, y es que fueron increíbles. No conseguí las meet & greet, pero espero que la próxima vez que vengan las consiga. Bueno, ya vale de hablar de mí, ¿qué tal tus dos semanas en las que no hemos hablado? Me alegra saber que ya vas mejorando poco a poco, y espero que dentro de poco estés ya curada al cien por cien. Sí, tus comentarios me alegran por muchos motivos, unos de ellos son que eres muy simpática y que son superlargos, y me alegran los comentarios largos. Tranquila, el por qué Ally sigue con Dallas creo que descubrirás un poco más en este capítulo. ¡Ay, si, de mayor me encantaría ser escritora o actriz! Lo que pasa es que no sé si escribo muy bien, por eso trabajo tan duro ahora… pero me gusta ver que hay gente que la encanta mi manera de escribir, muchas gracias. Muchos abrazos y besos y que tengas un domingo fantástico-genial-magnífico-increíble.) Y a Guest (¡Hola! Me alegra ver que la historia te gusta, y de nada, el placer es mío al escribir para tanta gente. Un saludo.) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX. **


	5. Chapter 5: La gratitud

¡Hola a todos! Respuestas, saludos, menciones, agradecimientos… al final del capítulo. No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. Capítulo 5: La gratitud. Quedadas de ese estilo se fueron haciendo cada vez más frecuentes, hasta el punto de que nada más que Ally saliera de su sesión los dos caminaran juntos hasta el bar, donde les esperaría un sonriente Dez sosteniendo una cerveza pinta. Por eso cuando aquel viernes a las nueve Ally no se presentó en el despacho de Austin, el joven rubio no pudo evitar preocuparse. Ally solía ser muy puntual, era una de sus manías que a lo largo de aquellas semanas había descubierto. Decidió darla un poco más de tiempo. Cualquiera podía encontrarse un atasco, o un accidente de tráfico que no le permitiera moverse de donde estaba. Pero cuando ya había pasado media hora, a Austin le quedó claro. Ally allí no iba a presentarse. ¿Por qué? Parecía habérselo estado pasando muy bien en su compañía y en la de su amigo el pelirrojo… A lo mejor tan sólo parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien, y lo hacía por no hacerle quedar mal. Pero si era por eso, no tenía sentido alguno. Llevaban quedando entre los tres para hacer olvidar a Ally sobre Dallas prácticamente un mes. Si se hubiera cansado de ellos ya les habría dejado de lado hacia tiempo. Este pensamiento hizo que Austin se angustiara aún más, y comenzara a hiperventilar, sin guardar el control que tenía habitualmente. ¿Por qué no habría venido Ally a la sesión? ¿Qué la había pasado? ¿Y si Dallas la había pegado y la había dejado tan dolida que no había podido salir de su casa? Estos pensamientos pasaron por su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa, y comenzó a sudar. Nunca se había puesto así de nervioso por la salud de alguien. La última vez que llegó a ponerse así fue cuando creyó que Cassidy había tenido un accidente y algo la había ocurrido. Y ese comportamiento se debió a que la quería demasiado, y era su novia. Así que, ¿por qué se comportaba así con Ally? Se suponía que sólo le gustaba un poco, no tanto como para actuar así. Cuando la calma volvió a él, hizo lo más sensato que pudo en esos momentos. Cogió su móvil y llamó al de Ally. Daba línea, lo cual quería decir que lo tenía encendido. ¡¿Ally?!- la llamó desesperado desde el otro lado de la línea. El silencio que recibió fue el más desgarrador que había escuchado en tiempo. La angustia se aferró a su corazón, inundando cada hueco de él con tal amarga emoción. Su instinto actuó antes que él y buscó entre sus papeles de datos de clientes el de la pareja de Ally, Dallas y ella. Cuando dio con él, abrió la carpetilla con sus datos con dedos temblorosos, hasta que dio con la dirección de su casa. Estaba decidido. Si Ally no iba a él, él iría a Austin. Porque Ally no se ausentaba a sus sesiones así por así. Aunque seguía teniendo ciertas reticencias hacia el trabajo de él, y su trato era bastante despectivo, jamás se había saltado una sesión, pues luego podía quedar con Dez, que la caía bastante mejor, para desgracia de Austin. Todo esto le olía a gato encerrado, y no pensaba parar hasta asegurarse de que Ally estaba perfectamente. Como el patán de Dallas se hubiera atrevido a tocarla… Anotó la dirección de la casa, tomó su cazadora de cuero y salió precipitadamente de su consulta, procurando cerrar la puerta con las llaves. Puede que tuviera prisa, pero de ahí a dejar la oficina abierta con acceso fácil a todos los datos de los clientes y al equipo electrónico, no. Llegó a la dirección de la casa de Ally y Dallas. Se encontraba en una urbanización de chalets todos idénticos, grandes y espaciosos, rodeados por un gran jardín cada uno. Eran impresionantes, y seguramente muy caros. Austin no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia al comparar donde vivía Ally con donde vivía él, un asqueroso piso de alquiler, atestado por libros. Intentó que estos pensamientos no lo desconcentraran de su misión actual, encontrar el número veintiséis en aquella. La tenue luz de las farolas no le estaba ayudando demasiado, pero hizo un esfuerzo. Cuando se topó con el número que buscaba, comprobó inquieto que la puerta principal estaba entornada, no cerrada. Subió la pequeña escalinata de mármol que había antes de la puerta y golpeó con sus nudillos en esta. Como anteriormente en el teléfono, nadie respondió. Empujó la puerta intentado hacer el menor ruido y pasó a la casa, tan silenciosa que podía oírse los latido de su corazón sin ningún problema. Se encontraba en un hall embaldosado, con un perchero para dejar los abrigos y acceso a otra escalera, muy larga y que permitía subir a la planta de arriba. En el otro lado del hall se veía la puerta, donde detrás se encontraba el salón, y enfrente de la puerta del salón se encontraba la cocina, por el reflejo de la nevera que se veía en las baldosas del hall. Austin comenzó a inspeccionar la casa. Miró en el salón, la cocina, en el baño de invitados… Nada, ni rastro de Ally. Arriesgando algo más, subió las escaleras de puntillas. Se encontró con un largo pasillo. El silencio aquí era menos aplastante, debido a la corta interrupción de este por unos profundos ronquidos. Austin, moviéndose con sigilo, decidió comenzar a inspeccionar la planta por la habitación de donde provenían los ronquidos, que era la del fondo del todo. Se deslizó hasta allí y con delicadeza abrió la puerta, para ver la escena grotesca que jamás quiso ver. Dallas, sólo con sus pantalones puestos, yacía en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente mientras dormía. Mientras, en la cama de matrimonio que presidía la sala se encontraba Ally, cubierta con las sábanas, dormía agitadamente, gritando en sueños. Su cara, su preciosa cara, estaba llena de moratones, y una larga marca de cinturón (probablemente del que había esparcido por el suelo) destacaba en su brazo. A Austin no le costó imaginar que había pasado allí, por el olor a alcohol y a sudor humano. Se acercó a examinar a Ally. Tenía que sacarla de allí. Llevarla a un hospital, o a su casa. Cualquier lugar donde pudiera descansar feliz sin molestias ni abusos por parte de su marido. Ally merecía ese descanso que ella misma se negaba a sí misma, pensó con tristeza Austin. Pasó por encima del cuerpo de Dallas, que ni se inmutó, y llegó hasta donde estaba Ally. Fue a ver si tenía alguna herida más, y para ello fue a retirar la sábana, pero con horror se dio cuenta de que Ally no llevaba más ropa que la sábana que la cubría en esos momentos. La tapó rápidamente. La miró detenidamente. La devoró con la mirada. Su mano lentamente se acercó a su maltratado rostro, y la acarició con suavidad, colocándola de vez en cuando algún mechón de pelo que estuviera desordenado. Llevaba ya un rato así cuando Ally abrió ligeramente sus ojos, y dirigiéndolo directamente la mirada, musitó: Ayúdame… Por favor, ayúdame…- su voz, tan cansada y débil, conmovió profundamente a Austin, que no lo pudo remediar, y su determinación por sacarla de allí se multiplicó. Pensó. Debía de haber alguna manera de sacarla de allí sin tenerla que mover, pues obviamente estaba bastante dolida como para querer moverse demasiado, y vistiéndola o tapándola, porque no podía salir a la calle tal cual la trajo Dios al mundo. Entonces Dallas comenzó a moverse. Fue un movimiento sutil, pero suficiente para que Austin se angustiara más. Todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era llevarse cuanto antes a Ally de allí. Sin ver más salida, envolvió el frágil cuerpo de Ally con la sábana. Divisó una bata grande y gruesa morada en una esquina del oscuro cuarto. La cogió y se la puso a Ally encima de la sábana. Rápidamente cargó con ella en brazos. Pasó por la puerta del cuarto esquivando a Dallas y evitando golpear la cabeza de Ally contra el marco de la puerta, pues esta pendía sin vida y no la podía controlar. Bajó las escaleras y salió a la calle, cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a la bestia. Así comenzó su trayecto hasta su casa, donde tenía planeado dejar a Ally descansando. Cuando llegó a su casa había pasado más de una hora desde que había salido de la casa de Ally. Llegó a su casa, y exhausto depositó el cuerpo de Ally en su cómodo sillón del salón. Corrió a su habitación. Mandó un mensaje a Dez diciéndole que no podía quedar, que ya se verían más tarde. Se cambió de ropa en su pantalón de cuadros del pijama y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Después se dispuso a ayudar a Ally. Volvió al salón. La encontró durmiendo, tal calmada, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, que no pudo evitarlo, y sonrió él también. Pero cuando se fijó en las heridas de su rostro y sus brazos su preocupación volvió. Fue a su baño y cogió todo lo necesario para curar esas heridas. Limpió su rostro y brazos con agua y los secó con una toalla. Después, como pudo, la vistió con prendas sueltas que encontró por su habitación. Una gran sudadera que ni a él le servía vino a hacer la función de camisón. Cuando acabó con todo esto, sonrió satisfecho. Ally ya pasaría una noche mejor. Ally se levantó la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Se palpó el rostro, para sentir las heridas que tenía en su rostro. Fue a levantarse para ver como se encontraba Dallas y darle las pastillas que necesitaría para ese dolor de cabeza que al igual que ella debía de estar sintiendo, cuando, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación. Se vio en un salón desconocido de colores suaves, y un gran sillón marrón. Se incorporó lentamente, algo dolida, y se dispuso a inspeccionar la sala. ¿Dónde estaba? Ella jamás recordó haber estado en un lugar como este. Al levantarse se fijó en que llevaba una gran sudadera que llevaba escrita: "Universidad de psicología de Miami." El terror y la inquietud que la dominó en ese momento la detuvieron. Justo en ese momento oyó como la puerta del salón se abría y un chaval altísimo con el pelo rubio revuelto hizo su aparición en la sala. Ah, ya veo que te has levantado.- la voz, aunque somnolienta, era perfectamente reconocible. Era Austin. El odio volvió a circular por sus venas nada más reconocerle, y fue lo que la dio la fuerza de voluntad para correr, abalanzarse sobre él y comenzar a pegarle puñetazos. ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves a secuestrarme!- en ese momento Austin no se había defendido, pero cuando oyó la palabra "secuestrarme" la agarró por las muñecas, dejándola indefensa. ¿¡Secuestrarte!?- la preguntó, incrédulo.- No viniste a mi consulta, y preocupado, me pasé por tu casa. Te encontré herida, y para evitar que te pasara nada más, te llevé aquí para poder cuidar de ti.- se explicó. En ese momento Ally recordó todo lo ocurrido en aquella caótica noche anterior. Un par de copas de alcohol, más que una y dos pastillas, un cinturón… y el resto era demasiado borroso y doloroso para recordarlo. Austin, al ver la cara de concentración de Ally, intervino para evitarla confundir más: ¿Ves? Tan sólo te eché una mano. Ah. Entonces muchas gracias y siento haberme abalanzado sobre ti.-lo dijo todavía con cierto tono mordaz, pero sentía no haber pedido explicaciones antes. Se quedaron un rato así, en silencio. Un silencio muy incómodo. Enseguida se dieron cuenta del porque del silencio incómodo. Ally estaba encima de Austin, y sus rostros se encontraban a apenas unos centímetros. Rápidamente se separaron, y siguieron con aquel silencio tan irreal. Oh, sí sólo supieran como se iban a complicar las cosas en tan poco tiempo… ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia, ya sois más de 540 lectores! ¡Sois los mejores! Gracias también por comentar a: Anaarcalis (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer mi historia, y me alegro de que te gustara! Madre mía, me cuesta creer todavía que tenga fans… En serio, yo nunca me consideré una gran escritora, pero ahora veo que tengo algunos fans y eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo… ¡Abrazos virtuales!) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¡Ay, qué bien que te guste R5! Ya somos de la misma familia, ¿no es genial? Oh… gracias… No me puedo creer que creas que soy la mejor escritora del mundo, cuando lo leí me sonrojé muchísimo. ¡Gracias!) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? San Valentín fue decepcionante porque vi como el chico que me gusta se desesperaba porque no conseguía salir con otra chica. En serio, me dolió mucho. Por lo demás, el concierto de R5 fue… ¡genial, la bomba, maravilloso, imposible de describir con palabras de lo fantástico que era! Llevé un póster con mensaje para R5, Ross lo vio y sonrió, y más tarde en la siguiente canción me señaló a mí. En serio, fue el mejor día de mi vida. Gracias por la paciencia que demuestras cada vez que tardo un siglo en publicar, eres la mejor. ¡Muchos besos y abrazos desde España!) Y a Candy Lof (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Gracias por comentar! Tienes mucha suerte al poder ir al M&G de Barcelona, yo con mis ahorros sólo llegué a las entradas normales. ¡Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y espero que no te decepcione este! ¡Un saludo!) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos ustedes! XOXOX. 


	6. Chapter 6: La indecisión

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones, agradecimientos… al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 6: La indecisión.

Ally se sentó en el sillón, pensando. Austin la había rescatado. Austin la había rescatado. Por mucho que pensara en ello no tenía nada de lógica. ¿Por qué la iba a rescatar su psicólogo? Siempre que lo necesitaba allí estaba. Era como su superhéroe, lo que pasaba es que no llevaba ni capa ni antifaz. Aún siendo esta la explicación, ¿por qué ella? ¿Trataba a todas las pacientes por igual? Si la respuesta era no, ¿qué tenía ella de especial? Todos estos pensamientos eran demasiado abrumadores para su confusa mente. Austin, malinterpretando su silencio, se acercó a ella y se sentó al lado suyo.

Ally ya sé que esto te molesta, así que si quieres te puedo llevar de vuelta a tu casa.- musitó, todavía algo incómodo con lo sucedido anteriormente.- Que estúpido he sido… creí que te haría un favor…- estaba hablando para él mismo, pero Ally no pudo evitar interrumpir al atormentado hombre:

No, Austin, de verdad, me has ayudado mucho… pero no vuelvas a sacarme de mi casa así por así. Casi me muero del susto.- comentó, intentado levantarle al ánimo. Austin sonrió levemente.

Bueno… ¿te apetece algo de desayunar? Ya sabes, es por la mañana e imagino que te gustara desayunar, aunque bueno…- Ally fue a contestar, pero Austin estaba tan nervioso ante la mera presencia de Ally que temiendo hacer el ridículo siguió hablando y musitando ante una Ally sorprendida.- Pero si no quieres desayunar lo comprendo…. Recuerdo una vez una tía abuela mía que nunca desayunó en su vida… y estaba muy bien-

Austin, tranquilo.- le cortó Ally, cansada de verle tartamudear y hablar.- Me conformo con una taza de café, en serio.

Austin se fue a la cocina antes de hacer más el ridículo delante de la chica. Mientras, Ally se permitió soltar una breve carcajada recordando la inseguridad del psicólogo. Se volvió a recostar contra el confortable sofá. Se acurrucó en aquella sudadera tan cómoda. La olfateó. Olía a la colonia tan suave y sutil que Austin solía llevar. No olía mal. Justo en ese momento Austin se presentó en el salón con dos tazas de café. Caminaba dando traspiés. Ally, sin querer ver como el suelo se manchaba de café, hizo un gran esfuerzo y se levantó para recoger una de las tazas.

Gracias.- musitó Ally por segunda vez en aquel día. Se iba a acabar acostumbrando a aquella palabra…

Austin le sonrió. Por fin Ally estaba siendo algo más civilizada con él. Cogió una silla de la mesa que había allí para sentarse y así dejar todo el sillón para que Ally se acomodara.

Así que… ¿qué tal? ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Austin, intentando quitar el silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre los dos de nuevo.

Sí, bastante mejor… Vamos, ahora que las heridas están desinfectadas ya me duelen menos que cuando me quedé dormida anoche.

El chico asintió. Su timidez, ya vencida en sus últimos años de universidad, parecía volver en presencia de Ally. Eran sus perfectos ojos castaños, tan luminosos y alegres que lo observaban y lo juzgaban. Su melena, ondulada de manera tan natural, y su piel de porcelana que la daba esa apariencia de muñeca. Era todo en ella, lo que le mantenía en aquel hechizo permanente que no le permitía ni recordar su nombre. Trataba de respirar de manera normal, pero lo único que conseguía era unos largos suspiros, que delataban la desesperación que sentía. Ally, estaba ajena a todo este huracán de emociones que sentía en aquellos momentos, se bebía a pequeños sorbos el café, porque su dañada garganta por el alcohol no iba a soportar mucho más. Además, pediría a Austin una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, porque si seguía con aquel dolor de cabeza, iba a estallar. Esta vez fue ella la que inició la conversación, pues quedaría algo grosero pedir algo sin haber hablado antes.

Y tú… ¿qué tal?- la costaba dirigirse a él sin tener ese tono despectivo en la voz, pero lo camufló como pudo.

Bien, bastante bien.- contestó Austin. Sabía que aquella pregunta era por cortesía, así que él contestó como Ally esperaba que contestara. Viendo que la palidez del rostro de la chica era demasiada para lo que era habitualmente en ella, la preguntó:- Ally, ¿quieres una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza?

Oh, sí gracias.

Austin fue a por la pastilla y se la trajo. Ally se la tomó sin dudar. Austin aprovechó para preguntarla algo, ahora que parecía bastante más distendida que en las sesiones.

En fin, Ally, dime: ¿cómo valoras tu relación con Dallas?- ante la mirada de extrañeza y de hostilidad, Austin buscó algo con que disimular la intención con la que iba la pregunta.- Ya sabes, dado que antes tenías problemas, me gustaría preguntarte si ya se han pasado.

Bueno… tenemos alguna que otra pelea, pero creo que ya se está solucionando.

¿A si?- preguntó Austin, fingiendo que no tenía ni idea de que le estaba hablando. En realidad sabía perfectamente que acababan de tener una pelea la noche anterior, pero si Ally se sentía mejor mintiéndole, allá ella…- ¿Y en que notas las mejorías?

Ally fue hablando de aspectos de su matrimonio que no había hablado con él nunca antes, y fue abriéndose más y más hacia él. Austin no sabía a qué se debería, si a que las pastillas la habían adormilado más de lo que él creía, o que la borrachera la estaba pasando factura, pero Ally estaba siendo lo más sincera que podría haberle sido dentro de esas circunstancias. Logró sacarla más y más información. Al final tuvo que coger un lápiz y un papel y anotarlo todo esto en la hoja que había pillado. La atmósfera que había en la habitación era más relajada y para nada violenta, todo lo contrario que en la sala de psicología. Austin observó como Ally se desahogaba con él contándolo todo sobre su matrimonio. Cuando pareció creer que ya había hablado bastante por ese día se tiró en el sofá y dio otro sorbo a su café. Austin se vio obligado a preguntar algo que lo llevaba molestando todo el relato que había hecho Ally.

Pero, Ally, ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto aquí en lugar de la sala de psicología?

Verás…- Ally soltó una carcajada que metía bastante miedo.- La sala esa dónde trabajas tú parece estarte acusando de que estás loca o por algo por el estilo, y con esa mirada acosadora que tiene esa sala es imposible hablar sinceramente. Además hay que sumarle que ahora tú, vestido sin bata, impones bastante menos, y es más fácil hablar contigo, es como hablar con un amigo que no sueles ver pero que sabe escuchar, ¿entiendes?- Austin asintió.

Entonces, si en lugar de tratar esto en mi despacho lo tratáramos en mi casa, ¿me dejarías ayudarte y tú serías sincera para solucionar el problema?

Puede. Seguramente. Ayuda bastante no estar en tu consulta, ¿sabes?

Pues está claro.- zanjó el tema Austin.- Mañana cuando tengamos sesión, quiero que vengas a mi casa. Dame tu mano.- Ally se la tendió, dirigiéndole una mirada de extrañeza. Con el bolígrafo que había estado utilizando para anotar todo lo que Ally le había estado contando anotó en su mano la dirección de su casa.

Ally miró su mano con la caligrafía perfecta y pulcra de Austin. Sonrió. Tenía una letra muy bonita y estilizada.

De acuerdo, doctor Moon.- el tono sarcástico de Ally al decir esto consiguió levantar una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro de Austin. La cercanía que llevaba buscando con Ally desde hacía semanas la había conseguido en apenas unos minutos, y esto conseguía hacerle más feliz que nada.- Siento tener que ser tan maleducada, pero Dallas me estará echando de menos y necesitará alguien que lo ayude.- Austin hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no poner los ojos en blanco ante este comentario. ¿No había un minuto de la vida de Ally en la que no pensara en aquel marido tan abusón que tenía? Contuvo los celos que sentía y sacó de nuevo su lado más educado.

¿Necesitas que te acompañe hasta tu casa, Ally?

No, gracias. Hasta mañana Austin, gracias por todo.

Y después Ally hizo lo impensable. Se acercó hasta el sofá donde estaba sentado Austin y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, que le quedó congelado en el asiento buscando sus perdidos latidos de corazón, pues había dejado de latir hacia tiempo.

Por todo, Austin. Nos vemos mañana.

Con esto salió por la puerta, dejando a un muy confuso hombre sentado en el sofá. Aquel beso en la mejilla… Como sus suaves y rosados labios se habían posado en su mejilla, haciéndole sentir por un momento como si fuera el hombre más afortunado de la tierra… aunque probablemente lo fuera. Ya era demasiado afortunado pudiendo ver a una mujer tan bella todos los días. Aunque en lo que algo era afortunado, en otra cosa debía de pasar alguna desgracia, y es que esta mujer sin motivo aparente le tenía manía. ¿Pero por qué? Todos estos pensamientos pasaban de manera atropellada por su mente, mientras su mano se deslizaba por donde los labios de Ally habían estado reposados un instante, para él un instante glorioso y que valía su peso en oro. No podía esperar a que llegara el viernes. Cogió su agenda y anotó la fecha y la hora. Fue justamente después de hacer esto cuando se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que debía parecer, parecía un adolescente con su primera novia. Lo triste era que él ya no era un adolescente, y que ella jamás sería su novia porque ya estaba casada y él supuestamente debía ser quien iba a arreglar su vida. Que cruel y sádica podía llegar a ser la vida. Él quería muchísimo a Ally, y daría cualquier cosa porque ella fuera feliz, pero para que ella fuera feliz debía de solucionar su matrimonio con Dallas, y si solucionaba su matrimonio con Dallas el corazón de Austin dejaría de funcionar de por vida, quedaría maltrecho y dolorido. Debía escoger. Si, tenía que hacer una elección. Tenía que poner en una balanza que importaba más en ese momento, si Ally o unos estúpidos sentimientos que habían surgido de una manera de lo más casual y que jamás deberían haber existido. Sus propios sentimientos le abrumaban. Intentando aclararse en alguna manera, se tiró en el sofá sin muchos miramientos, y se pasó su mano por su ya revuelto pelo rubio, que ya era una mata sin ningún orden. Esto sólo lo hacía cuando estaba muy nervioso, era un hábito que había cogido cuando era muy pequeño, y que conseguía limitar a veces, pero que en momentos de mucho estrés no podía parar. Y es que nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esa, en la que la duda fuera tan grande. Normalmente habría escogido a Ally, porque si lograba solucionar su problema sería un nuevo mérito en su carrera, y su carrera de psicología era algo que ponía por encima de todo. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora su carrera y profesionalidad se habían quedado a un lado de las prioridades y ya no le importaba? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias a todo aquel que leyó esta historia, ya somos más de 700 lectores! ¡Os quiero! Gracias por comentar a: zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Gracias por comentar en cada capítulo de cada historia mía, eres la mejor. Sí, eso pensé yo. Ross logró hacerme olvidar del chico, o como tú le llamas "amor platónico", y me alegró el día, justo como tus comentarios. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! ¡Muchos besos y abrazos desde España!) A Candy Lof (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! Tranquila, no quiero adelantar demasiado, pero cuando menos te lo esperes Ally se dará cuenta de que algo no marcha bien con Dallas… ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! ¡Muchos besos y abrazos!) Y a RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¡Bien, somos de la misma familia, la R5Family! ¿Has ido a algún concierto suyo? ¡Gracias, comentarios como el tuyo son los que me motivan para seguir escribiendo! Espero que no te decepcione este capítulo. ¡Saludos!) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX. **


	7. Chapter 7 La locura

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, saludos y agradecimientos al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 7: La locura.

Austin se había pasado toda la tarde limpiando su casa de manera impulsiva, barriendo rincones que desde hacía un rato brillaban de lo relucientes que estaban. Saber que Ally iba a volver por su casa le puso muy nervioso. La anterior vez que Ally había estado en su casa le había dado igual porque la había llevado allí por su salud. Pero ahora que iba a pasar más rato por allí más valía que la diera una buena imagen. Después de aquel momento que había pasado con ella la anterior mañana las esperanzas suyas de que entre él y Ally sucediera algo se habían disparado, para luego disiparse tras unas horas, y no había vuelto a hablar con ella. Colocó de nuevo un jarrón por decimotercera vez en aquel día, cuando oyó el timbre. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Las siete, la hora a la que había quedado con la castaña. Con precipitación guardó todo los productos de limpieza que había por todo la casa, y fue a recibirla a la puerta. Nada más verla su respiración se cortó, y comenzó a sentir sus palmas de las manos sudorosas. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba Ally para que, llevara lo que llevara, pareciera una diosa? Hoy llevaba un simple vestido rosa con margaritas blancas contrastando el color del vestido, con un chaleco vaquero y unas simples sandalias con plataforma que la daban algunos centímetros de altura más. Su pelo, suelto y ondulado, caía por su espalda, en una cascada de ondas. Estaba perfecta. Antes de que quedara algo inquietante la manera en la que se había quedado mirando a su paciente, se adelantó a saludarla:

"Hola, Ally" la saludó, tragando saliva de manera ruidosa. Aquella chica tenía una facilidad increíble para ponerle nervioso, y hacerle sentirse sumamente inferior a ella. Nunca sería tan genial como ella.

"Hola Austin. Aquí estoy, como dije, para la consulta contigo, mi loquero." Aunque hubiera empleado un apodo despectivo respecto a su oficio, su corazón se detuvo cuando dijo "mi loquero." Su loquero. Sonaba bien. Le hacía sentir que era parte de su vida, de su alocada y desordenada vida de la que él debía encargarse de restablecer el orden que debería haber.

La indicó que pasara adentro, y él la siguió. Llegaron de nuevo al salón donde habían estado hacia un día, donde Ally se había sincerado por primera vez con él. Ally se dejó caer en el sillón, acomodándose. Austin se sentó con cuidado junto a ella en el mullido sillón. La cercanía en la que se encontraban le permitía oler el suave y a la vez embriagante olor del perfume de Ally, y eso le estaba dejando sin sentidos. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo y recordando que aquella preciosa, atractiva, increíble (mejor dejaba de decir todo lo que pensaba de Ally) mujer tenía un marido, un borracho, en su casa esperándola y no quería meterla en más problemas.

"Cuéntame, Ally. ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Dallas, cuando volviste a tu casa después de estar en mi casa?" decidió ir al grano, así se podrían centrar luego en cosas más banales.

"Bueno, verás…" Ally cerró los párpados para pensar con más claridad y no ver la cara de clara preocupación de Austin. Buscó las palabras correctas para decirle esto sin que se alarmara, pues si algo había aprendido de las múltiples charlas que había tenido con el rubio era que le enfurecía la manera en la que Dallas la trataba, aunque para ella fuera totalmente normal. "¿Tienes un poco de alcohol?"

La pregunta pilló desprevenido totalmente a Austin, pero se apañó para asentir lentamente. Tenía una botella de ron que Dez le había regalado cuando cumplió dieciocho años, para que lo celebrara con una buena borrachera. Él, siguiendo su hábito de no beber nada con alcohol, la guardó con cuidado en el fondo del armario por si la iba a necesitar en algún momento. Aparentemente había llegado la hora de descorchar la botella. Aunque no debería darla ningún estimulante del tipo de alcohol, la había visto tan pérdida y agotada que no pudo evitar cumplir sus deseos. Sacó la botella y un vaso, y volvió al salón. Ally estaba recostada contra el sillón, con cara de agotamiento y sufrimiento. Austin no soportaba verla así. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquel bastardo de Dallas con ella? Si no fuera porque le pagaban por salvar matrimonios, él ya habría denunciado a la policía este caso. Ally, nada más verle entrar, se incorporó a duras penas y con su suave voz le preguntó:

"¿Crees que va a servir de algo salvar nuestro matrimonio?" Austin casi deja caer la botella al suelo de la sorpresa que se había llevado al oír la pregunta. ¿De verdad se lo estaba preguntando? Porque era ella la que había insistido en contar con sus servicios para rescatar aquel desastroso matrimonio… "Me refiero, parece que tan sólo soy yo la que se preocupa por él, ¿no? Soy la única que viene aquí a ver qué se puede hacer, la que recuerda nuestra fecha de matrimonio…" en este momento Ally se había levantado y se había encarado a Austin.

El rubio, todavía sin saber que se había apoderado de la castaña, no pudo hacer otra cosa que irse echando hacia atrás, mientras Ally seguía avanzando y gritando todo tipo de palabras, que al final dejaron de tener sentido y se convirtieron en sollozos desesperados. Austin siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda dio con la pared rugosa del salón. Ally chocó contra él, pues la tristeza la había cegado y no había sido capaz de detenerse a tiempo. En ese momento, comenzó a llorar. Lagrimones recorrían su rostro, en un intento de demostrar al desesperación que por dentro al carcomía. Austin no pudo evitarlo, he hizo el gesto más humano de todos. La envolvió con sus brazos, y la acunó. Puede que luego él se ganara un bofetón después de esto, pero el instinto que lo había empujado a defenderla de todo problema y protegerla era demasiado fuerte.

"Shh… Todo va a salir bien, Ally. Lo sé. Yo intentaré todo lo que está en mi poder para arreglar esto." La susurró al oído.

Ally se estremeció al sentir la pausada voz del psicólogo en su oído y la caricia de su aliento en su rostro. Aún así, le gustó la sensación que esto le proporcionaba. En sus brazos volvió a experimentar un sentimiento que hacía tiempo que no recorría su cuerpo, la protección y cuidado. Y esto la hacía sentir tan bien… No queriendo abandonar sus fuertes brazos, correspondió a su abrazo y pasó sus brazos por su cuello con cierto esfuerzo. Era muy alto. Reposó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y dejo que la tristeza se fuera de ella. Austin, sin embargo, se encontraba en una marea de sentimientos que se abalanzaba sobre él. Confusión, porque Ally no le había pegado cuando la abrazó y porque correspondió a su abrazo, y una alegría inmensa por la cercanía en la que se encontraban. Cuando se separaron, sus miradas se cruzaron. Bucearon en la mirada del otro durante unos instantes, hasta que Ally rompió aquel momento hablando.

"¿Has traído el alcohol?" Austin asintió, señalando la botella de ron que había depositado en la mesa de centro antes del ataque de Ally. "¿Sin abrir?" preguntó maravillada al coger la botella. "Menudo festín nos vamos a pegar aquí…"

"Yo no bebo." dijo Austin. Ally le dirigió una mirada de incredibilidad. "¿Qué? ¡El alcohol no es sano!"

"De vez en cuando no está mal… Te alegra el día, incluso. Deberías probar algún día. Después de todo, tienes más de dieciocho, no me puedo creer que no hayas experimentado con el alcohol todavía." comentó Ally.

"¡Oye! No todo el mundo tenemos tiempo para festejar." respondió Austin, sintiéndose ofendido. "Además, nunca nadie me invitó a ninguna fiesta, ¿cómo quieres que aprenda a divertirme?"

Se escuchó una carcajada. Austin miró a Ally sorprendido para encontrársela riendo a carcajada limpia. Su risa cristalina invadió toda la sala. Austin no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella chica era una montaña rusa de emociones. Lo mismo te la encontrabas riendo que al segundo después llorando. Al final cuando dejó de reír, lo miró intentado mantener una mueca seria.

"¿Nadie te invitó a una fiesta en el instituto, ni en la universidad?" Austin negó, sonrojándose ligeramente. ¿Era de eso de lo que se estaba riendo, de su escasa vida social? Ally rompió en más carcajadas, hasta que logró serenarse. "Lo siento, lo siento" respondió ante la mirada triste de Austin. Entonces pareció ocurrírsela algo, por la manera en que su rostro se iluminó en aquel momento. "Ya va siendo hora de que alguien te demuestre como divertirte." dijo ahogando otra carcajada.

Con esto salió con paso decidido de la casa del chico. Austin la siguió gritando:

"¿Adónde vas? Todavía no me has contando nada de lo que teníamos que hablar, ¿recuerdas?" aceleró el paso al ver como la castaña se iba de su casa.

"Tranquilo, sígueme." la mirada extrañada de Austin la hizo volverse para aclararle lo que iba a hacer. "Vamos a traerte un poco de juventud y diversión antes de que tengas cincuenta años y sea demasiado tarde. Nos vamos al bar." dicho esto, siguió hacia delante.

Austin no pudo evitar suspirar, exasperado. Aquella chica le estaba volviendo loco, y lo peor es que él no era capaz de controlarse.

Llegaron al bar donde quedaba habitualmente con Dez. El anciano que solía atender en la barra le dirigió una mirada intentando decirle "así que otra vez con la chica, ¿eh?" Austin se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba que el sonrojo se volviera a extender por su rostro ante la mirada sugerente del anciano. Ally, ajena a todo lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, tomó asiento en uno de los bancos que había en la barra.

"Por favor, dos licores de avellana, gracias." pidió Ally, dando un golpe en la mesa para llamar la atención del camarero.

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de la muchacha, al igual que Austin. El chico se sentó junto a Ally, a la par que les servía el vaso de licor delante de él.

"¿Por qué has pedido dos vasos? Sólo eres tú la que vas a beber…" ante la mirada de obviedad de Ally, Austin se dio cuenta de las intenciones que tenía. "¿Quieres que beba?" Ally asintió fervientemente. Austin comenzó a sentirse nervioso. No quería defraudarla, pero él nunca bebía. "No beb…"

"Austin, tienes que aprender a vivir un poco. Y eso implica experimentar. Y te prometo que sólo será un vaso, y te contaré todo lo que sepa de mi día. Pero para ello tienes que beberte el vaso." Ally le estaba proponiendo un trato. Austin, tentando por saber como la había ido el día a Ally y viendo que no había otra salida, cogió el vaso, resignado.

"Vale, pero sólo uno."

Él no sabía bien por qué camino le iba a llevar probar aquella experiencia… Porque lo que ocurriría después estaría muy pero que muy relacionado a una botella.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustara la historia! ¡Gracias a los 886 lectores, sois geniales! Gracias por comentar a: Biflo (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegro de que te gusten mis historias. ¡Lo sé! Yo todavía no me puedo creer que Ross me señalara a mí entre tanta multitud, todavía estoy emocionada. ¡Gracias por comentar!) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! Si te gustó como Ally se acerca a Austin en el capítulo anterior, no me quiero imaginar cómo te sentara ver lo que pasa en este. Tranquila. Estoy segura de que algún día podrás ir a un concierto de R5, ahora es más fácil dado que están haciendo un tour mundial. ¡Un saludo!) A Anaarcalis (¡Hola! No sabes lo que me alegra ver tus comentarios, ¡eres todo entusiasmo! Tranquila, la relación entre Ally y Austin está poco a poco tomando forma… tan sólo espera y verás. ;) Jejeje… No eres la única que desea que escriba 1000 historias, yo también quiero, lo que pasa es que voy muy despacio escribiendo por falta de tiempo. ¿Sabes? Todavía me cuesta asimilar que hay gente a la que le gusta como escribo. ¡Gracias por comentar!) Y a Anaarcalia (¡Hola! Espero que se te acabe el sufrimiento de ver como Ally no se fija en Austin, escribí este capítulo para iniciar un poco su relación. ¡Ay, es increíble que tenga fans! Es difícil de creer, pero estoy muy agradecida de gente como tú que sigue mi historia. ¡Sí, algún día publicaré un libro! Básicamente es mi sueño pendiente…) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales para todos! **

**XOXOX. **


	8. Chapter 8: La desesperación

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones y agradecimientos al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 8: La desesperación.

Sentir como el alcohol se deslizaba por su garganta, abrasándola, despertándole tantos sentimientos que nunca creyó que una bebida sería capaz de crear en él… así es como se sintió Austin al dar el primer sorbo a su bebida. La adrenalina que generaba la sustancia en él habría sido bastante para que hiciera la mayor locura ahí mismo sin dudar un solo instante. Digamos que Austin, al no haber bebido nunca, le sentó peor el primer trago.

"¿Y bien?" le preguntó Ally, con una sonrisa en el rostro tras ver como el psicólogo había cumplido su palabra.

"Buff…" resopló Austin, todavía asimilando el sabor del alcohol, que le había dejado la garganta insensible. "Creo que por hoy ya es bastante… Sólo he tomado un sorbo y ya me duele la cabeza."

Ally puso los ojos en blanco. Austin, para tener veintisiete años, era la persona que menos experiencias había tenido en toda su vida, y ya había concluido más de un quinto de su vida… Para demostrarle que no le iba a pasar nada si se acababa el pequeño vaso, le miró fijamente a los ojos. Cuando acaparó su atención, cogió el vaso, y con decisión, se lo bebió de un sorbo. Austin fue a detenerla, pero fue muy lenta.

"¿Ves? No pasa nada, y te reactiva, te hace sentir más vivo." dijo Ally, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas debido al alcohol. "Vamos, Austin. Por una vez no seas el soso psicólogo que vive encerrado en su despacho. Eres joven."

"No soy un soso." afirmó Austin, bastante ofendido.

"Entonces, ¿qué problema tienes con acabarte el vaso?" le preguntó Ally, con una mirada divertida.

Austin resopló, dándola la razón. No quería quedar como un soso delante de Ally, por lo que volvió a tomar el vaso y bebió el contenido que quedaba en él. Sintió el líquido bajar por su garganta. Pero esta vez no le abrasaba la garganta, no. Era confortante, le hacía sentir vivo, más vivo que nunca. Todas sus penas, la mayoría relacionadas con la preciosa mujer que se situaba junto a él, mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando la sensación maravillosa desapareció, la dirigió una mirada, que no pudo sostener demasiado, pues sus castaños ojos siempre lograban hacerlo sonrojar cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

"Me parece que alguien me debe una explicación de su día…"

Tras media hora en el bar, Ally ya había contado a Austin todo lo que sabía, que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por asimilarlo todo, dado que el alcohol había entorpecido su cerebro y le costaba recopilar toda la información que Ally le estaba contando. Una parte de él estaba bastante indignada por como Dallas trataba a Ally, le parecía increíble que hubiera alguien capaz de tratar así a una mujer. Pero, otra parte de él algo más instintiva, estaba celoso, pues aparentemente después de su discusión con Dallas, Ally y él tuvieron lío… Y Ally no se había cortado nada a la hora de describir todo lo que sucedió con bastantes detalles. Austin intentó que no se notara demasiado como los celos le estaban volviendo loco, pero ya no sabía ni en que pensar para distraerse de esos sentimientos que sin lugar a dudas tendrían que haber desaparecido ya.

"¿Austin? ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas diez minutos murmurando y observando al techo…" le preguntó Ally, interrumpiendo su monólogo sobre como la fue ayer.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Austin, saliendo de su trance. La verdad, estaba en ese estado porque no encontraba manera de dejar de sentir los celos carcomiéndole por dentro, y le fastidiaba demasiado no ser capaz de controlar lo que sentía. Pero eso no era lo que iba a decir a Ally, claro. "Nah, no es nada. El alcohol, que me mareo un poco."

"Ah, eso es habitual la primera vez que bebes. Tan sólo tienes que mirar las líneas de la palma de tu mano, eso evitará que te marees. [1]" le aconsejó Ally, dirigiéndole una mirada de comprensión. "Bueno, como te iba diciendo…"

Austin miró la palma de su mano, aunque en realidad se sintiera de todo menos mareado. Era lo único que le quedaba para evitar lucir su rostro que relucía con furia. Después de otros quince minutos de charla de Ally, Austin se sintió obligado a hablar. Si seguía hablando de cuantas veces Dallas la había besado para pedirla disculpas, Austin iba a reventar, y acabaría pegando un puñetazo a la cosa más cercana.

"Ally, y tú no consideras, no sé…" tomó aire. Tenía que decirlo de la manera más sutil, no quería ofender a nadie. "No sé… ¿cómo que Dallas te utiliza un poco para sus intereses?"

"¡Qué va!" exclamó Ally, sin sentirse ofendida en absoluto. "No es eso. Verás, el pobre tiene una gran adicción al alcohol, por eso nunca mide sus reacciones. Pero estoy segura que algún día logrará superarla y seremos una feliz familia."

"¿Queréis formar una familia?"

"¡Qué dices! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan locas?" preguntó Ally, dirigiéndole una mirada horrorizada.

Austin se quedó mirando fijamente a Ally. Esa chica tenía algún problema de bipolaridad, sino no tenía ninguna lógica lo que acababa de suceder. Tomó nota de revisar todo la información que tenía de Ally para determinar que la sucedía… Eso o estaba demasiado estresada por la situación con Dallas y ya no sabía ni que decía.

"Esto, Ally…" necesitaba preguntarla una cosa más para asegurarse de su bipolaridad, cuando el anciano que se encargaba de la barra del bar volvió a aparecer. Se había ido hacia unas horas para darles cierta intimidad.

"Lo lamento mucho, pareja, pero son las diez de la noche y tengo que cerrar el local." les informó amablemente el anciano.

Ally y Austin se levantaron de los asientos donde se había acomodado. No querían causarle molestias al hombre. Se pusieron sus abrigos. Ya se encontraban saliendo por la puerta del bar cuando Ally se volvió hacia el hombre, que se encontraba limpiando la barra del bar con un trapo.

"Pero no se equivoque, este soso y yo no somos pareja." le dijo al anciano, mientras dirigía una mirada socarrona a Austin. "Sólo amigos."

Austin no soportaba oírla decir eso. Le hacía sentir que nunca lograría ser algo más para ella, y eso le entristecía. No quería oír más de lo que iba a decir Ally al hombre, por lo que salió afuera, al aire fresco de la calle. Se agradecía un poco como el frescor del viento le golpeaba en el rostro, despejándolo un poco. Ally salió unos segundos después, riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

"Ya ves… Cuando le dije eso al camarero, y tú te fuiste, él me contestó que no creyera que iba a estar mucho tiempo sin ser tu pareja…" su diálogo se vio interrumpido por otra ronda de carcajadas, que la estaban dejando sin aire. "Porque… porque… ¡Decía que tú estabas loco por mí!" justo después continuó riendo.

Austin levantó la cabeza de mirar a Ally para fulminar con la mirada al camarero, que seguía en el mismo sitio que donde le habían dejado. Este, al sentir la mirada penetrante de Austin, le guiñó un ojo, señalando a la castaña. Austin no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. En serio, la situación tan sólo podía ir a mejor. Delante suyo, Ally, la chica de la que estaba enamorado, se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia de sus sentimientos, y a sus espaldas se encontraba un camarero que se entrometía en su vida amorosa más frecuentemente que su madre. Estaba a punto de entrar en el bar para decirle un par de cosas al anciano, cuando Ally continuó hablando:

"Y yo le dije… le dije: ni aún comprándome todo el oro del mundo saldría con él…. Tengo a Dallas, que es mi alegría…" y siguió riéndose, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Austin tan sólo deseó que lo que estaba hablando era el alcohol, pues Ally había ido tomando un par de vasos más de licor de avellanas mientras le contaba cómo le había ido el día. Pero sabía que lo que ahora estaba hablando era el corazón de ella. Ally, sin darse cuenta de que con sus palabras acababa de destrozar el corazón de él, comenzó a despedirse.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, Austin. Probablemente Dallas ya habrá vuelto de su copa de la tarde, y necesitará alguna ayuda. Un placer hablar contigo. ¿Vamos a volver a quedar?" Ally le dirigió una mirada que Austin no supo identificar dado a que estaba demasiado triste. Pero si su parte irracional no se hubiera impuesto a su parte racional se habría percatado que aquella mirada le quería decir que no podía esperar a volver a verle, aunque Ally jamás lo reconocería.

"Vale, ¿qué tal… dentro de dos días? A la misma hora en mi piso." le propuso Austin.

"Um… ¿No te vendría mejor mañana? Es que…" Ally, con su mente aletargada por el alcohol, buscó una excusa para explicar porque quería quedar antes con aquel hombre. "A lo mejor Dallas tiene planes para el domingo, ya sabes…"

"Claro. Tú ya sabes que yo no tengo ningún problema, no es como si tuviera vida social." contestó Austin, bromeando en la última parte para alegrase a sí mismo.

"Vale, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora en tu casa. A leer a tu casa, empollón." se despidió Ally, siguiendo con la broma que había iniciado él.

Austin vio como Ally se alejaba de él, con paso apresurado. No se movió hasta que no dejó de escuchar el golpeteo de sus tacones contra la acera. Entonces, con un largo suspiro, volvió a su casa.

Nada más llegar a su casa, paró delante del espejo del baño. ¿Qué tenía Dallas que no tenía él? Vio en el espejo a un joven de veintisiete años, con los hombros hundidos debido a las responsabilidades que había asumido antes de tiempo. Como había comenzado a trabajar antes de tiempo, no había tenido tiempo de practicar ningún tipo de deporte, por lo que sus músculos no estaban especialmente trabajados. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos debido a las lágrimas que había contenido, y su pelo rubio estaba desordenado en toda las direcciones. En resumen, era un desastre. Para mejorar todo aún más, tenía el rostro todavía demasiado aniñado. Desde luego, ya no tenía ninguna duda de porque Ally no querría tener nada que ver con él. Aún más deprimido, se fue del baño. Se cambió en un cómodo pijama y se dejó caer en la cama, agotado. Intentó dormir, pero no dio resultado. Al final se quedó tirado en la cama, despierto, mirando al techo, buscando algún sentido a su vida. Porque nunca se había encontrado más desorientado, y toda la culpa la tenía una castaña que conocía desde hacía un tiempo demasiado bien.

_[1] Esto es cierto. Si te mareas, lo mejor que puedes hacer es mirar a la palma de tu mano, te dejarás de marear. Es una técnica que usamos en clase de baile lírico cuando hemos dado demasiadas vueltas. _

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustara! ¡Gracias a todo aquel que leyó esta historia! ¡Madre mía, ya somos más de 1000 lectores! Gracias por comentar a: Biflo (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! Jejeje… Bueno, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y espero que este no te deje demasiado triste. Lo mejor está por llegar. Tranquila, algún día conocerás a R5, de eso estoy segura. ¡Adiós!) Y a Melisa Mayte (¡Hola hermana! ¡Se te echaba de menos entre mis comentarios! Me preocupaba ver que no comentabas… ¿Qué tal? Me alegro que ya no te duelan los brazos y estés muchísimo mejor. El concierto de R5 fue I.N.C.R.E.Í.B.L.E. En serio, fue lo mejor. ¡Son mucho mejor en directo! Tranquila, se van a pasar por Latinoamérica, lo dijo Riker. Comentó en Twitter que ya estaban planificando las fechas para pasarse por allí. ¡Así que a lo mejor sí que puedes conocerles! Cambiando de tema, no te rindas respecto a la escritura. Para escribir bien tienes que escribir muchísimo para ir perfeccionando la técnica, nadie nace sabiendo. Por cierto, tú ya sabes que me encantan tus imágenes, me encanta ponerlas de imagen representativa para la historia porque son lo mejor. En serio. El libro Bajo la misma estrella tenía intención de leerlo, he oído muy buenos comentarios de él. Si algún día llego a publicar un libro, te puedo asegurar que serás de las primeras en enterarte, a parte de mi familia. Por cierto, me alegro que te guste como está yendo la historia. Creí que habías dejado de comentar porque no te gustaba. Muchos besos y abrazos, y ten un maravilloso-fantástico-increíble-genial domingo.) Gracias también a todo aquel que puso en favoritos mi historia y la siguió, que todavía no lo he dicho: Candy Lof, Melisa Mayte, zendayagomez y girldelena. ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales a todos!**

**XOXOX. **


End file.
